Poción de Amor No 10
by Silice-Black
Summary: Baile de San Valetín, la persona incorrecta toma el filtro de amor! Qué resultará de esto? De ningúna manera James P. permitirá que su mejor amigo y su amada disfruten del baile... que resultará la lucha de 2 de los mejores magos del colegio? Y sin
1. Odio o Amor?

&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©ç&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©  
  
® «««««««««««« Poción de Amor No. 10 »»»»»»»»»» ®  
  
£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®  
  
Este fic se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción de Deen, al momento me dieron ganas de llorar al pensar en Sirius... T_T Pero tal vez para ustedes no sea tan triste, en fin, si pueden escuchen la canción de Deen del primer disco, la segunda canción... no tengo ni idea del título ya que esta en japones... pero a ver déjenme tratar de leer lo que dice... ¬¬uuuuuuu rayos no encuentro la caja del Cd y es de Bambi... válgame... si lo encuentro trato de decirles que canción es... (si no soy asesinada por Prongy! ^^uuuuu).  
Gracias a Dios lo encontre T_T, el título de la canción esta en inglés!! Menos mal... se llama "The Room" ... si la pueden bajar sería perfecta para acompañar el fic ya que me dispongo a escucharla una y otra vez mientras escribo esto...  
  
ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ  
  
£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
CapítuloI  
"Amor u Odio?"  
  
Era una soleada tarde de Febrero en Hogwarts, escuela de Magia y Hechicería, faltaban pocos días para el 14 de Febrero, y la emoción se sentía por el aire, sobre todo para las chicas y para dos jóvenes bastantes populares entre las mujeres.  
  
- Ahí vienen más James!!!  
  
- Detrás de ti Sirius!!  
  
Dos jóvenes, de aproximadamente 15 años, corrían con desesperación por los pasillos del colegio. Uno de ellos de cabello negro azcabache, y ojos azules, sobre los cuales traía unas gafas redondas, las cuales parecían luchar por no quedarse en su lugar; este chico iba bastante desalineado, con la corbata si anudar, la capa mal aborchada y el cuello de fuera.  
Por el contrario, el chico que corría a su lado tenía una presentación sorprendente, su cabello negro brillaba con el Sol; sus ojos azules y alegres hacían resaltar las facciones de su pálido rostro.  
Detrás de ellos se encontraban lo que parecía ser una manada de chicas, con obsequios en sus manos, al parecer dirigidos a "James Potter" ó "Sirius Black"; como todos los años, miles de chicas del colegio esperaban con ansias ser invitadas por uno de los dos galánes, los cuales sorprendentemente habían permanecido solteros durante los cinco años de su estancia en la escuela; pero este año era diferente... este año se había llegado a la decición de que serían las chicas las que invitarían a los hombres al baile del Día de la Amor y la Amistad, que organizaba el colegio.  
Esto podía resultar sorprendentemente peligroso para nuestros amigos, ya que eso le daba libertad a las chicas para lanzarse a ellos a diestra y siniestra.  
Cuando la multitud da vuelta en una de las esquinas, Sirius y James habían desaparecido; primero se escuchan suspiros de sorpresa y después de decepción, lentamente las chicas se dan por vencidas y optan por reiniciar su busca por una pareja.  
  
- Te debemos una Moony! -Sirius dice con una sonrisa algo cansada, al parecer llevaban bastante huyendo de la multitud.  
  
- Veamos, si contamos las que me deben tan solo esta semana, llegarían a mas de cien... -Un jóven de cabello castaño hasta las orejas, hermosos ojos miel y expresión tierna, le dice a Sirius.  
  
- Sabes que no es por gusto!! -Sirius exclama algo disgustado, ante sorpresa de sus amigos.  
  
- Lo sé, tranquilo Sirius, solo estaba bromeando -Aquél chico, Remus J. Lupin, dice suavemente, intentando tranquilizar a su amigo.  
  
- Perdón por gritarte, es solo que estoy un poco estresado -Sirius murmura con cansancio mientras se deja caer en el suelo, del estrecho túnel en el que se encontraban. Probablemente algun otro de los túneles que habían descubierto nuestros amigos.  
  
Los tres llegan hasta lo que parece ser la salida del túnel, así que con un empujón suave, empujan una pared de piedra, que lentamente deja a la vista lo que parece ser la Sala Comunal de Gryffindorf.  
  
- Me deben una...  
  
Se escucha una voz diciendo con cierta arrogancia, la sangre se les congela a los tres, pero al ver el rostro de una chica pelirroja de hermosos ojos verdes, suspiran con alivio.  
  
- Casi me matas del susto Evans!  
  
La chica, Lilly Evans, una de las alumnas mas inteligentes del curso, solo sonríe un poco al darse cuenta que había logrado poner pálidos a sus compañeros.  
  
- Me aseguré de que nadie estuviera aquí - Lilly dice con cierta indiferencia mientras regresa a lo que parece ser su mesa de trabajo.  
  
James dice con una sonrisa algro sarástica, acercándose al escritorio de la chica -Bueno, que amable de tu parte Lilly.  
Es en esos momentos es cuando Sirius nota algo diferente en la pareja, algo que nunca había notado, tal vez por no darle demasiada importancia.  
  
- James amigo, puedo hablar un momento a solas contigo?  
  
Todos intercambian miradas de sorpresa, a lo que Remus dice con indiferencia, caminando a la puerta.  
  
- Bueno, tengo que hacer tarea...  
  
- No! Tú si puedes quedarte!!  
  
Después de decir esto Sirius mira a Lilly, la cual al entender la indirecta, cierra un libro de golpe y dice algo ofendida son detenerse para mirar atrás.  
  
- Bien, yo tampoco tengo interés en escuchar sus tontos planes!  
  
Al salir empuja levemente a Remus con el codo, el cual solo mira con sorpresa, lo mismo que James; el único que permanece con una mirada algo fría es Sirius y tan pronto escucha los pasos de Lilly desaparecer, exclama algo molesto mientras toma a James por el cuello de la camisa.  
  
- Lilly Evans?!?! De todas las chicas en el colegio!?!? Estas loco?!!?  
  
Remus mira confundido, era cierto que Sirius era algo extraño, pero en esos momentos no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba su amigo; y aparentemente, tampoco la tenía James...  
  
- Lilly?! De qué hables Sirius?!!  
  
Este lo mira con desconfianza mientras contesta en un tono algo seco.  
  
- Sabes de lo que hablo, has tenido tantas invitaciones y las has rechazado todas y cada una... y no solo esta vez, si no, desde hace años!  
  
- ¬¬ Podrías explicarme de una buena vez de lo que hablas?!  
  
Sirius suspira con cierta resignación, después empieza a decir al mismo tiempo que camina por la habitación, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo, pero a la vez dando una conferencia.  
  
- Cómo no me di cuenta antes?! Era tan obvio! A la única chica que llamas por su nombre... pero Evans?!  
  
James protesta algo molesto, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo, que finalmente logra entender por lo que su amigo protestaba.  
  
- Estas loco!?   
  
Sirius finalmente fija su mirada en él, mientras dice pensativo y a la vez en un tono inocente.  
  
- Bueno... la verdad no harían mala pareja, solo me parece un poco extraño que la elijas a ella habiendo tantas chicas bonitas...  
  
- Qué no la elejí a ella!!!!!!   
  
James protesta, a lo que Sirius pregunta en un tono desafiante.  
  
- Ah no?! Entonces me puedes decir por que no has aceptado una invitación en todo el año?!  
  
- No veo que tu lo hayas hecho...  
  
James contesta algo molesto aún sonrojado y notablemente disgustado, pero aún así Sirius contesta con tranquilidad y sinceridad.  
  
- En mi caso es diferente, he salido varias veces en estos años, y la única razón por la que no elijo pareja es que estoy esperando a que Honeymake me lo pida...  
  
Por fin Remus interrumpe, preguntando algo animado.  
  
- Te refieres a la chica de Ravenclaw?!  
  
Sirius lo mira con cierta sorpresa, mientras contesta.  
  
- Sí ella...  
  
Pero al parecer el intento de Remus por detener la pelea entre sus amigos falla, ya que James exclama molesto.  
  
- Por qué piensas eso!?!?!  
  
La atención de Sirius rápidamente es captada de regreso por su amigo; lo mira con una sonrisa arrogante mientras contesta con simpleza.  
  
- Por donde empezar; como te dije es la única chica del colegio a la que llamas por su nombre, te molestas cuando alguien se burla de ella, recuerdas, esa vez que Lucius la hizo llorar?  
  
Al parecer James se había quedado sin argumentos, pero recordando el suceso, se sonroja, no había nada que discutir al respecto; Lucius había llamado a Lilly "Sangre sucia" en clase de Adivinación; acto seguido James atacó a Lucius...  
  
- Además las miradas que le das... a pesar de que no es linda...  
  
- Lilly es muy linda!!!!!!!!!!  
  
James brama con ira, ante sorpresa de todos, aún de él mismo; al rectificar lo que dijo se cubre la boca con las manos, como si eso fuera a negar lo que acababa de decir.  
  
- Entonces si te gusta!!!  
  
Sirius exclama con una sonrisa arrogante, al parecer su mejor amigo acababa de darle la razón.  
  
- Una palabra Black y yo...  
  
Pero al ver la expresión de Sirius y ver que no escuchaba ni una palabra de lo que decía, sale por la puerta aún hechando humo.  
  
- Creo que se enfado...  
  
Remus señala con algo de preocupación, mirando a Sirius, el cual solo se hecha a reír mientras apenas puede murmurar entre risas.  
  
- Jajajajaja entonces tenía razón!! Jajajajaja Evans! Jajajajajaja!!!!  
  
Escucha una voz preguntando en un tono desafiante.  
  
- Qué es lo que tengo que te causa tanta gracia Black?  
  
Frente a él, Lilly pregunta en un tono desafiante, y Remus obviamente se veía aliviado de que Lilly hubiera hablado antes de que Sirius dijera algo más, que lo podría meter en más problemas.  
  
- Evans! Justo la persona que quería ver!  
  
Sirius dice en un tono meloso, colocando su mano alrededor de la espalada de Lilly, la cual solo mira con cierto enojo.  
  
- Sabes, si en mente tenías pensado invitar a cierto amigo mío, es tú día de suerte, sabes?! Tú entre todas puedes ser la afortunada!  
  
Lilly pregunta con cierta sorpresa, pero a la vez nerviosismo en su voz.  
  
- De qué hablas Black!?  
  
- Bueno yo...  
  
- Sirius tenemos clase de Transformaciones!!!  
  
Remus interrumpe de pronto, tomando a su amigo del brazo y jalándolo fuera de la habitación.  
  
- Oye Remus! Espera un momento!  
  
- Nos vemos Lilly! ^^u  
  
Remus dice para después desaparecer con Sirius detrás de las puertas. Lilly murmura casi sin voz, en un tono entre asustada y molesta.  
  
- Acaso... se habrá dado cuenta? Se estará burlando de mí?!  
  
Lilly aprieta un papel que llevaba en la mano, se alcanza a distinguir el nombre de "James" escrito en este, y por detrás la carta sellada con un corazón.  
Lilly lanza la carta al fuego mientras exclama con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
- Idiota!! Sólo se esta burlando de mí! Cómo se atreve!?!!  
  
Pero de pronto levanta la mirada con una expresión diferente, tenía un plan, una venganza...  
  
- Verás Potter, te haré sentir como me has hecho sentir todos estos años... de esta si no te vas a librar, me las vas a pagar...  
  
Sonríe con cierta malicia y arrogancia, después se dirige de nuevo a la salida, donde desaparece.  
  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
^^u Me proponía hacer el fic de jalón, peropues ahora que me quedé pensando va a esultar ser un poquitin largo, por lo que decdí dividirla por capítulos... y como pueden esperar van a ser más o menos 7 capítulos... no estoy muy segura u_u además decidí dejar la canción de Deen para después y escuchar unas más alegres ya que estos capítulos no se llevan con "The Room".  
Si termino el fic de jalón supongo que subiré el fic uno por día ^^uuu es que así me da oportunidad de recibir reviews sobre cada capítulo! Pero dudo terminar todo hoy... estoy algo cansada y asustada después de ver "Halloween Resurection" ( ¬¬ si yo tampoco sé como me pude asustar con esa película... pero si estas sola en la noche!!!!!!)  
  
NOTA: Me dispongo a subir el capítulo después de haberlo revisado, ya tengo el segundo terminado y creo que lo voy a subir hoy mismo T_T Pero les pido de rodillas que si van a dejar reviews(plisssssss!!!! T_T) Las dejen en cada capítulo y me digan que les gusto, si les gusto, si no... naaaa! que más da! Ustedes manden Howlers explosivos! ^^ Son perfectos para encender la chimenea, aunque algo peligroso si no se hacen bajo supervisión de un mago adulto!  
Ciao!!!!!!!!!!!! ^o^  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»» 


	2. Houston, tenemos un problema

&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©ç&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Lista para hacer este capítulo!! ^o^ va a ser divertido! ¬¬u espero... pero bueno si eres fanático de James/Lilly ^^u no me asesinen; de una u otra manera Lilly va a termina con James así que por favor no manden Howlers explosivos!!! ^^uuu (al menos que sirvan para prender la chimenea)  
  
ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Capítulo II  
"Houston, tenemos un problema..."  
  
- Ya! Me perdonas!?  
  
- ¬¬ No! Eres un tonto!  
  
- T_T Que palabras tan crueles Prongs...  
  
- u_u Sabes que es broma Sirius...  
  
- ^^ En serio?!?!  
  
- ¬¬ Sí... pero si empiezas a molestar de nuevo te juro que no te hablo por una semana!  
  
- ^o^ Ayyy que drástico!  
  
- ¬¬****  
  
- Hola chicos! ^^u  
  
Remus interrumpe justo a tiempo y después se sienta enfrente de sus dos amigos, los cuales al parecer estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor, como era obvio, en la mesa de Gryffindorf, un poco apartados de los demás, como les gustaba, para así planear mejor sus bromas...  
  
- Buenas Moony! Por qué tan sonriente? No me digas que ya tienes pareja para el baile?!  
  
Este contesta algo avergonzado mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan ligeramente.  
  
- Sí, esta mañana me invitó una chica de Hufflepuff...  
  
- Bien por ti amigo!! Brindemos!!!  
  
Sirius dice con entusiasmo mientras levanta su copa de jugo de calabaza; Remus hace lo mismo con una sonrisa aún algo tímida, y James los imita, con un ademán de cierta frustración.  
Sirius termina su jugo exclamando con alegría.  
  
- No hay nada mejor que un jugo de calabaza por las mañanas!!  
  
James esta por contestar, cuando en eso una figura se acerca a ellos y dice en un tono arrogante, pero a la vez amistoso.  
  
- Buenos días chicos!  
  
Los tres levantan las miradas y se encuentran con una sonriente Lilly.  
  
- Evans!? Así que te decidiste a invitar a...  
  
Antes de que pudiera continuar, James se abalanza sobre él, exclamando con furia y a la vez avergonzado con su rostro replandeciendo de rojo.  
  
- Guarda silencio Black!!!!  
  
Remus observa la escena riéndose nerviosamente, y es en esta oportunidad que Lilly saca de los adentros de su capa, una diminuta botella de vidrio, que contiene un líquido amarillo.  
Aprovechando la distracción del grupo, y de la gente, que se entretenía con ver a Sirius y James pelear como niños; vacía el contenido sobre la copa de James, y con rapidez esconde el frasco en su capa.  
  
- Vamos chicos, todos los están mirando...  
  
Un chico robusto y rubio se acerca al grupo diciendo algo avergonzado.  
  
- Vaya Peter! Dónde te habías metido?!  
  
Sirius pregunta con interés, separándose de James con mayor indiferencia, que si hubieran estado hablando tranquilamente.  
  
- Tenía que ponerme al corriente con algunas tareas; McGonagall me advirtió que podría no pasar la materia si no me esfuerzo más...  
  
Peter dice con cierta tristeza mientras le da un trago a su jugo de calabaza.  
  
- Bien por ti amigo, pero sabes, siempre puedes hacer trampa.  
  
Sirius dice con cierta indiferencia mientras le da un trago a su copa, la cual ya estaba vacía.  
  
- No le hagas caso, esta bien que estudies...  
  
James dice con una sonrisa amable mientras se dispone a darle un trago al jugo; los ojos de Lilly clavados en él, cuando en eso...  
  
- Mío!  
  
Sirius dice rápidamente arrebatándole la copa a James y tomándosela de golpe; Lilly mira con pánico, no había logrado reaccionar ante esta acción, para evitarla...  
James se veía algo sorprendido, pero no más de lo normal; Peter bajaba un poco la mirada, todos los observaban de nuevo; Remus sonríe tranquilamente, eso era común con ellos...  
  
- No!!!! No te lo tra...  
  
Lilly exclama al mismo tiempo que se deja ir contra Sirius, el cual se asusta y se le atora el jugo que intentaba tragar; al mismo tiempo Sirius cae hacia atrás, azotando de espaldas en el suelo, con Lilly encima.  
Rápidamente James se pone de pie sorprendido y preguntando con una nota de preocupación.  
  
- Sirius?! Lilly?!?!  
  
Este por su parte murmur algo adolorido apretando los ojos.  
  
- Cuál es tu problema Evans?! Si quieres proteger a tu novio entonces...  
  
En ese momento Lilly levanta la cara, al parecer se había quedado recargada con su rostro sobre el pecho de Sirius, algo confundida por el golpe.  
  
- Sirius?  
  
Peter pregunta confundido al ver la expresión del rostro de Sirius, el cual tenía su mirada perdida en el rostro de Lilly, la cual al parecer no terminaba de reaccionar y volver a la realidad...  
Cómo es que nunca antes lo notó?! Su piel pálida, sus mejillas rosadas que hacían sobresalir ese hermoso par de ojos verdes como esmeralda; el suave cabello como ceda...  
  
- Es cierto... eres muy linda...  
  
Es lo único que murmura Sirius después de varios minutos de permanecer en la misma posición; Lilly se sonroja aún más, sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra.  
  
- QUE DICES?!?!!?  
  
Es lo único que exclama James, con cara de pánico y sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar, sobre todo por venir de boca de su mejor amigo.  
  
- Tienes unos ojos preciosos...  
  
Sirius murmura suavemete mientras coloca la palma de su mano sobre el rostro de Lilly, esta traga saliva y se sonroja aún más.  
  
- SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
James exclama con furia mientras que jala a su amigo hasta ponerlo de pie y tenerlo cara a cara.  
  
- Sí James?  
  
Este pregunta tranquilamente; ante esto James parece enfurecerse más, por lo que reclama entre dientes, sonrojándose notablemente.  
  
- Qué crees que estas haciendo?!?!?!?!  
  
Sirius contesta con una sonrisa tranquila.  
  
- Esperando que Lilly me invite al baile...  
  
James se pone pálido, no sabe que decir, ciertamente no esperaba esa respuesta.  
  
- Por supuesto que no te voy a...  
  
Lilly exclama molesta, de pie, mirando a Sirius, entonces la expresión de James llama su atención... se encuentra pálido, con la mirada perdida y mirando a Lilly, esperando a que terminara su oración y lo sacará de su temor.  
  
- Es decir...  
  
Dice suavemente, tranquilizándose, y sonriendo tiernamente, mientras regresa su mirada a Sirius, la cual permanece con una sonrisa tranquila.  
  
- Me encantaría que fueras al baile conmigo Sirius...  
  
- Sería un placer Lilly...  
  
- QUE?!!!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?  
  
El grito de James se pierde entre cientos de voces femeninas, las cuales al parecer estaba atentas a la acción, y aquélla escena no les había agradado en lo más mínimo.  
James parece estar en shock, suelta a Sirius de golpe, el cual, a diferencia de miles de ocasiones; no parece inmutarse por el hecho que James tuviera esa cara, lo único que en esos momentos le importaba era ella... nada más, solo estar a su lado...  
  
- Me acompañas Sirius?  
  
Lilly preguta sonriente, extendiéndole la mano a Sirius, el cual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la toma caballerosamente, y sin importarle que todas las miradas del Gran Comedor estuvieran sobre ellos, sin importarle que James pareciera estar en shock; tan solo importándole que estaba con ella; sale del Comedor, brazo a brazo con Lilly, la cual sonríe tiernamente.  
Pasan varios minutos en los que el Comedor permanece en silencio, finalmente cada uno regresa a lo suyo, hasta dejar a nuestros amigos solos de nuevo.  
  
- James estas bien?  
  
Remus pregunta preocupado, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de James, el cual después de unos segndos exclama con furia, su voz resonando por todo el Comedor.  
  
- BLACK SÓLO LO ESTA HACIENDO PARA HACERME ENOJAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
De nuevo el gran comedor se queda en silencio, sus miradas ahora clavadas en James, el cual se encontraba rojo de la furia.  
Remus mira de reojo al pasillo donde aún se encontraba Sirius, acompañado por Lilly; la mirada de este perdida, y como nunca antes lo había visto, al parecer sonrojado por estar con una chica.  
  
- Houston, tenemos un problema...  
  
Remus murmura con preocupación. Esta iba a ser una larga semana...  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
¬¬ Ok ya sé, están saliendo como mini-capítulos... pero así es mejor, más direto, por el momento va a ser comedia, ver a James celoso, tratando de arruinar las citas de Lilly y Sirius... jajaja, pero ya verán al final u_u va a ser algo triste... creo...  
Qué les parece?!?!  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»» 


End file.
